Night Well Spent
by CatCompanion09
Summary: Blaine's over at Kurt's house. Mostly smut with pretty much no plot. M for a reason. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Sooo... this is my first fanfic I've ever finished. I started it during Health class one day when I was very very VERY bored. Hope this doesn't suck, and to echo everyone else, reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>Kurt breathed in Blaine's scent, sweet and warm and just so... Blaine. He felt the shorter boy pressed up against his back, both surrounded by what Blaine had called the softest sheets in the world. Kurt felt Blaine's guitar-hardened fingers ghost lightly over his bare side, and felt a tingling warmth where skin met porcelain skin. He felt soft lips connect with the corner of his jaw, and felt that tiny patch of skin burst into flames.<p>

Kurt turned around to face his olive-skinned partner, and soon they were completely intertwined, lips crashing against lips, frenzied hands ripping down jeans that were far too tight for their owners, tongues rubbing against each other. The now pointless pants found a nice patch of floor and laid there, forgotten. Legs woven together, chests pressed against each other, the two boys were consumed by passion, lust, a primal need to be as close as physically possible.

A slight shift and erection met erection, causing both boys to moan loudly. They rubbed closer, craving the friction that gave some relief to their throbbing cocks. Soon Blaine was on top, and his mouth left Kurt's, causing the pale boy to whimper from the loss and god, that had to be the hottest sound Blaine had ever heard. He pressed his lips to Kurt's jawline, trailing down to his pulse point. He feels the frenzied beat against his lips, and bites. The soft white skin purples as he sucks, doing all he can to make Kurt scream his name, running his hands over Kurt's lightly toned chest, fingers hovering over his nipples.

"Unhh... Blaine..." Kurt couldn't think words, much less coherent sentences. It was a miracle he could say Blaine's name when he couldn't even think it. It was _Blaine_ who was doingthis. The one who had sung Teenage Dream to Kurt, then turned around and serenaded Jeremiah at the Gap. The one who had kissed Kurt over Pavarotti's casket, who had given Kurt the strength to stand up to Karofsky. Blaine.

The dark-haired boy smirked into Kurt's neck, and brought his lips back up to the taller boy's. All of Kurt's attempts at thought were shattered by Blaine's soft lips reconnecting with his and, neither sure how it happened, the shorter boy's tongue wrestling with Kurt's. Blaine was straddling Kurt, chests brushing as they made out on the bed. One shifted and their cocks brushed together again, sending white sparks across the boys' vision.

"B-Blaine... need- more..." Kurt said- or tried to say- into the kiss.

The curly-haired boy pulled away from his boyfriend's lips. "You... are you sure? We don't have to..."

"I- Blaine... I need more... I really do."

"I don't want to go all the way. Not yet. But..." A mischievous glint sparked in his eyes and he pressed one more quick kiss to Kurt's lips before starting back on his jaw.

He trailed kisses down past the hickey from earlier, stopping to nip at Kurt's collarbone (and earning a small moan as a reward) before trailing down to the pale chest. He bit at the darker nipples, determined to make Kurt beg.

"Blaine... quit teasing... please..."

Instead of listening, Blaine continued kissing his way down Kurt's chest, ever so slowly, occasionally stopping to bite at the soft skin. Soon, Blaine had reached his boyfriend's cock, pale as the rest of him, and larger than Blaine had expected. An involuntary moan, barely louder than a whisper, escaped his slightly swollen lips at the sight of it, and Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Are you planning on helping out anytime soon?" Even now Kurt's biting sarcasm showed itself.

Blaine kissed the skin around Kurt's erection, careful not to touch it, before licking a stripe from base to tip.

Kurt's voice was broken with lust as he cried out Blaine's name. He felt one last kiss at the tip before he felt a wet, hot pressure surrounding him. He screamed his boyfriend's name for the world to hear as he let himself be engulfed in pleasure. A string of French swears and Blaine's name escaped Kurt's lips. A tight warmth began building up in his abdomen and...

"Blaine- I-I'm go-" was all Kurt had time to say before he came, eyes squeezed shut, muscles clenching in places he didn't know he had them, blood seemingly replaced with pleasure. What had sounded like "Blaine" in his head had been stretched into an unintelligible mess by the time it had reached his lips, but somehow Blaine knew it was a sad attempt at his name.

Shining with sweat, hair disheveled, Kurt came down from his high, and just laid there, attempting to control his ragged breaths and frantic heartbeat before he realized Blaine couldn't be comfortable. Not after being hard for that long. After searching his brain for the right movements, Kurt turned his head towards Blaine, and was surprised to see his stomach coated in something white and sticky.

"D-did I do that?" Kurt asked, voice still shaky.

"You... and all of two strokes..."

"So... am I still a baby penguin?"

"If there's such a thing as a sexy baby penguin, then sure."

At that, both boys burst into laughter. Kurt finally couldn't take the fact that Blaine was lying in his sheets, covered in _cum_. He rolled off the bed and walked over to the bathroom, finding a towel that could be washed, and wiped off the sheets and his boyfriend. He threw the shorter boy's clothes at him, then put the towel back and got dressed.

"Well... that certainly wasn't a wasted night," Blaine commented, quite happy about what just happened. He struggled into his skinny jeans, but chose to remain shirtless as long as possible. When he looked over at Kurt, he tried to suppress a chuckle as he saw the taller boy was having quite a bit of difficulty with his skin-tight jeans. Finally, they were on, and Kurt pieced together the rest of his outfit, which was scattered in several heaps around his room.

Kurt started to pull on his shirt, but was interrupted by a pillow thrown from the bed. He grinned as he realized what Blaine was trying to do. Quickly, he abandoned the clothes that belonged on his chest in favor of a large pillow. The two boys spent what few hours of the night they had left chasing each other around, hitting bare chests with pillows.


	2. Scarves and Coffee NOT AN UPDATE

Okay. So. Fanfiction is taking smut down. This is a problem.

I will be moving over to Scarves & Coffee, as I am a Klaine writer almost exclusively.

It'll be here still until FF takes it down. And who knows, I might just continue it. ;)

The link will be on my profile. My name's Genderception on that site and everything but this, basically.


End file.
